


The String

by arikrll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arikrll/pseuds/arikrll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the passing of time comes the passing of chances, of opportunities. some choices you make, some are made for you, its up to fate to decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The strings, they always find a way, and they will always work. it could be too late, or just in time/ by the time you are born, you are connected. when parted, the string dwindles and almost dissapears, but not entirely. its always there to pull two people fromtheir own lives and connect them.

A young woman walks down the hospital hall, reaching her hand down.  
'Come on, harry' she says.  
The little brunette connects their hands. As they walk past a maturnity ward, an invisible cloud forms. A string wafts from one cradle in the room, connecting with the toddlers free hand.  
'Why, mama?'  
The curly haired two year old looks up curiously as they move further away from the door. Already the string is taught.  
'Hurry, come on, we've got to see your sister'  
And for the first time, the string is tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... Um, well, my names Ari =) and this is my first ever story. Im incredibly nervous but im all for taking the risk! I dont know if anyone cares enough to read this, but i just want to thank Jen (PornyZiallFeels) for being super supportive and awesome! And yeah, thats it. I hope you enjoy my story!!  
> ~Ari <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off i wanna thank Jen (PornyZiallFeels) again for putting up with me and my penis camel and selfies and what not, and for editing this, cause i did a shit job the first time i typed it up.... anywayyy  
> for those of you who dont know, a shadow, in this case, is a person who follows around a student for one day at a school so that they can get a feel of the school and know what to expect if they decide to go there the next year. and for the sake of the story, liam's school ends at 4th grade...  
> enjoy =))

New school means new people means no friends for Niall. Walking down the hall, he gets bumped into walls. No one notices the little third grader. A 7 year old Niall is small for his age. unnoticeable, blue eyes brown hair, the norm for British folk. after getting lost a few times, he finally makes it to the office.

"Hello, what's your name sweetie?" A lady, Ms. Minogue, Niall reads off her name tag, asks.

"Niall Horan" he replies. Niall watches as she writes something down and reaches over to the loudspeaker. 

"Liam Payne to the front office please" she calls "You will be following Liam around today, okay? you'll love him, Niall, he's a lovely boy." Just then Liam walks in, he is a fourth grader with brown hair and kind eyes. He can tell that Niall is the shy type just by the way he stands, never looking Liam in the eyes, even when he greets Niall. 

"Hi Niall, I'm Liam."

"H...hi."

"Follow me and we can get to class." They walk down the hallway, niall never looking up from his feet. 

"So Niall, where are you from?" Liam asks.

" I'm from Ireland." Niall replies, barely audible.

"Ah, Ireland! I love it there! Been once when I was 5, beautiful and the accents are cute too." He says, making Niall blush.

Soon enough, they get to the room. Mrs. Cole stands waiting for them to sit, hushes the class and begins attendance.

"Doolittle, Eliza?"

"Here."

"Lovato, Demi?"

"Present."

"Lily, Amelia?"

"I'm here." Further down the list...

"Sheeran, Ed?"

"Yeah."

"Styles, Harry?"

"He's sick, Mrs. Cole." Liam yells from next to Niall.

"Thank you Liam." Liam nods and turns to Niall. 

"It's too bad that he's not here, his first day absent is the only day you're here, figures, anyway you'd like him he's really funny, got curly hair too."

"Tomlinson, Louis?" Mrs. Cole says, interrupting them.

"Hamburger!"

"Louis!" Mrs. Cole says scolding.

"Yes, Mrs. Cole?" Louis replies sweetly. Laughing, she continues to the end.

"Ah! looks like we've got a shadow for the day. What's your name sweetie?" she asks.

"N..n.."

"His names Niall" Liam responds for him. "Niall Horan."

"Okay, well hi Niall, welcome to my 4th grade class! everyone, say hi to Niall"

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Pineapple."

"LOUIS!"

"Yes?"

"Say hi to Niall the right way."

"Hiiii" Louis says, drawing out the i.

"Wonderful! now class, take out your books and start reading." Mrs. Cole starts "and no talking Louis."

*sigh* 

"Fiiine"


End file.
